1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed control system for vehicles which is suited for maintaining constant speed control, and more particularly the invention relates to such a type of system which makes it possible to preset any desired running speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known systems of the above type include, as for example disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open patent application No. 58-128437, a resistor for varying the desired running speed and a switch for presetting the desired driving speed indicated by the resistor. By thus making it presettable, any desirable running speed can be obtained easily and this is convenient.
However, the conventions systems are disadvantageous in that since any desired running speed selectable by the resistor can be preset easily, there is the danger of inadvertently making an extreme speed change from a constant speed to a higher speed or vice versa.